Thomas and the Snowman Party
* Michael Brandon |series=14 |series_no=14.13 |number=341 |released= * 27 October 2010 * 19 December 2010 * 17 May 2011 * 31 May 2011 * 17 October 2011 * 14 April 2012 * 20 January 2013 * 3 November 2016 |previous=Merry Winter Wish |next=Thomas' Crazy Day }} '''Thomas and the Snowman Party' is the thirteenth episode of the fourteenth series. Plot A "snowman party" is to be held at the Town Hall, with special appearances by Farmer McColl and his dog, the Brass Band, and Mr. Bubbles. Sir Topham Hatt asks Thomas to collect an important package from Knapford Station. Before leaving, Thomas notices the children building the snowman are upset because it does not have a hat for its head. Thomas promises to find one, deviating away from his job. Along the way, he finds three hats: one from McColl Farm, one at Maron Station, and one at Maithwaite. On his way to Knapford for the package, Toby reminds him about the children, so Thomas hurries back to the Town Hall. But instead, he finds out from Percy and James that Farmer McColl, the Brass Band, and Mr. Bubbles have all lost their hats and cannot make it to the party. Realising his mistake, Thomas rushes off to collect the package from Knapford, and then collects the guests. The package is revealed to contain a new top hat for Sir Topham Hatt, who gives his old hat to the children to use on their snowman. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Bubbles * The Ginger-haired Boy * Annie and Clarabel * Farmer McColl * Sodor Brass Band * Rosie * Stanley * The Duke of Boxford * The Bird Watcher * The Blond-haired Boy Locations * Town Square * McColl Farm * Three-Track Level Crossing * Maron * Knapford * MC BUNN * Maithwaite * The Fenland Track * Kirk Ronan Junction * Great Waterton * Brendam Docks * Sodor Bakery Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas and Toby * Teresa Gallagher as the Ginger-haired Boy * Keith Wickham as James, Percy, the Fat Controller and Mr. Bubbles US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Michael Brandon as Mr. Bubbles * Teresa Gallagher as the Ginger-haired Boy * William Hope as Toby * Kerry Shale as James and Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fourteenth episode of the fourteenth series. * Most television guides in the UK refer to this episode as Thomas and the Hats. * The episode was re-narrated for Merry Winter Wish UK DVD to replace the "Winter Holidays" lines with "Christmas Holidays." Merchandise * Magazine Stories - The Snowman's Hat In Other Languages Home Media Releases US DVD Boxsets * Holiday Favorites * Thomas' Holiday Collection BRA * Holiday Express JPN * The Exciting New Adventures of Thomas GER * Thomas and His Snowman-Party POL * Schoolhouse Delivery THA * Merry Winter Wish * Thomas' Crazy Day (Thai DVD) }} es:Thomas y la Fiesta del Muñeco de Nieve pl:Tomek i Kapelusze ru:Шляпа для снеговика Category:Series 14 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video